


Simple as That

by helsinkibaby



Category: Fame (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Post canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Reggie’s lost count of how many times she’s been asked the same question.
Relationships: Reggie Higgins/Ian Ware





	Simple as That

**Author's Note:**

> For the writers choice challenge 180 “truth”.

The club is packed with people, and everyone’s attention is focused on one spot – the stage, and in particular, the man who is standing in front of the microphone. His hands fly over the guitar strings, confident and assured, his voice making easy work of complicated lyrics, reaching easily to the far ends of the room. He commands the stage, exuding the presence and charisma of a seasoned performer, or at least someone who was born to be in the spotlight. He is one of a band, but in name only, and it surprises no-one that every reviewer, every critic who’s ever seen him has marked Ian Ware out as a star of the future.

The club is slightly larger than the band is used to, a mark of their – or Ian’s – growing popularity, and there are some familiar faces in the crowd. Already they have their loyal followers, people who will go to every gig, who are known to them by name. They are mostly female, and of those mostly females, most of them want to get as close to Ian as possible… and some of them want to get quite a bit closer than that. Their number is increasing in direct proportion to the band’s increase in popularity, and even now, at the front of the stage, there are women in heavy make-up and skimpy clothing willing to throw themselves at him at the slightest opportunity.

They don’t know, or don’t care, about the woman who stands off to the side, who is looking in the same direction as everyone else, unable to keep her eyes off the phenomenon that is Ian Ware on the stage. Her foot taps to the beat, her head bobs along, her dangling earrings creating their own orbit, and her toothy grin is Cheshire Cat wide. There’s little to mark her out from every other woman in the club who’s looking at Ian like that; little save one important thing.

Every so often, he looks over to the side, meets her eyes, and when he does, he smiles. He doesn’t do that with anyone else, just her, and when it happens, she smiles even wider.

She’s lost count of how many times people have come up to her, asking her the same question. “How can you handle so many women throwing themselves at your boyfriend, night after night?” but her answer is always the same.

“Because he always goes home with me.”

She knows that some people think that’s too simple an answer, who are certain that one day she’s going to be proven wrong.

That never worries her though. Because when he looks at her and smiles, it’s his way of telling her that she’s the only woman in the world for him.

It might be simple, but that doesn’t make it any less true.


End file.
